A Happy Family
by words-with-dragons
Summary: They weren't the most ordinary family, nor were they a family that always got along. But all the same, they were a happy one. / A collection of drabbles and oneshots featured around the children of Kai and Jinora. OCs. Chapter Seven: The newest addition to the family has arrived.
1. Wanted: A Sister

A Happy Family

* * *

189 AG_ - Kotta is two years old. Jinora is 28, Kai is 29. Jinora is pregnant._

* * *

"Kotta, sit down. Mommy and I," years of Jinora correcting his grammar had finally paid off, "have something very important to tell you."

The toddler looked up at her parents with big brown eyes, a thumb jammed in her mouth. Her messy brown hair were pulled into tufts of pigtails. "Okay mama." Kai and Jinora exchanged a semi-nervous look.

"Well sweetie, mommy is going to have a baby," Jinora explained.

"Like when you were younger," Kai said, scooping her up into his lap. "You were a baby once. Now you're just not quite so little." Kotta's expression shifted to one of understanding.

"A baby," she repeated. Her face lit up. "Baby girl?"

"Uh, no, sweetie... A baby boy."

Kotta erupted into tears. "Don't wanna boy!" she wailed. "Wanna girl!" Later that year however, when her baby brother was brought home in Autumn, she realized that maybe having a baby brother wasn't quite so bad.

* * *

**Kainora babies give me life. Gradually, you'll learn more about Kotta, and her baby brother, and her other siblings. For anyone who wants more details on what led up to Kotta's birth (months of pregnancy, wise, and why she's named Kotta) check out Chapter 22: Baby Steps of "The thief and the airbender". **


	2. Nicknames & Cuteness

A Happy Family

* * *

189 AG; Fall - _ Jinora is 28, Kai is 29, Kotta is 2. Erjon has been born._

* * *

Baby brothers were cute, sometimes. Only sometimes though. They weren't when mommy couldn't play with Kotta, or when daddy had to change her baby brother's diaper, or when the baby's crying was loud at nighttime.

But most of all, baby brother's weren't cute whenever Kotta couldn't pronounce her baby brother's name. She watched her mommy gently rock Erjon in her arms. He was a small little thing, and didn't look a lot like her. Whereas Kotta had gotten her daddy's skin and hair and her mommy's eyes, Erjon looked like Jinora with his pale skin but his daddy's green eyes. And it looked like Erjon had gotten his hair too - the bright brown tuft on top of his head was undeniably messy, somehow.

"Arjon," Kotta said quietly. Why couldn't she say the name? It was frustrating. Then again, Erjon couldn't talk at all, so that was still something.

"If you can't say Erjon, why don't you try a nickname?" Jinora suggested, looking down at her daughter.

"Nickname?"

"Mmhm," Jinora smiled, "a nickname. Like how I call you sweetie. Or how daddy calls me Lion Turtle or Jin sometimes. You could do a short form of Erjon, if you wanted."

"Hmm." Kotta had to think for a moment. "Jon?" The name rolled easily off her tongue. Jinora smiled and Kotta looked at her baby brother in glee. "Jon!" she practically yelled.

"Shh," Jinora said gently. "Not quite so loud sweetie. But yes, Jon can be his nickname."

"Hi Jon," Kotta whispered, peering down at his little face. Baby brothers weren't always cute, but her baby brother Jon definitely was, sometimes.

* * *

**Parents!Kainora is life. If anyone wants more information on the current kids, personality or anything, or name meanings and things like that, feel free to ask! I'd be happy to oblige.**

**Thank you for the reviewers, favourites and follows. :) Have a great day.**


	3. Pink is for everyone

A Happy Family

* * *

190 AG; Winter - _ Jinora is 29, Kai is 30, Kotta is 3, Erjon is 1._

* * *

"Jon sit still!" Kotta insisted. Her brother wouldn't stop moving, and it was very annoying. With some difficulty, she managed to tie a bright pink bow around his tuft of hair. Erjon's expression remained blank, until she held up a little mirror to him. There was his reflection, with pink shoes on his feet and a purple sweater over his blue overalls and green t-shirt, the bow in his hair the finishing tough.

His little hand reached out to touch his reflection, meeting only the mirror's glass instead. He gave his sister a wide grin, showing off his two front teeth and giggled. He liked his reflection.

Jinora smiled as she passed the doorway, glancing inside for a moment and hearing Kotta laugh as well and seeing Erjon dressed up in his sister's clothes... Wait, what?

Jinora took a step back and looked through the doorway again. Kotta obviously still wasn't over the fact she had a baby brother instead of a sister. Jinora sighed, walking into the room, one hand on her jutted hip.

"Kotta," she said pleasantly, "why is your brother wearing your clothes?"

Her daughter pouted. "He likes 'em mama! Look!" Erjon was still smiling. "See mama? Jon likes 'em."

Erjon did look happy, but still... Erjon was now trying to take the bow out of his hair. "That may be sweetie, however..." However what, Jinora wondered. If Erjon truly didn't mind, what did it really matter? A smile came onto her face. "That jacket does not go with everything else. Here, let me help."

Needless to say, Kai was in for quite the surprise when he came home that day to find his two children in fancy dresses and his wife beside herself with laughter, sticking a pink bow in his hair for him. He nearly cried he was laughing so hard, more glad than ever that this was his family, even if it meant having a tea party instead of dinner.

* * *

**I can't handle this family I swear to God... I have it that there's a bit of an age gap between Erjon and the next child (who yes I have already planned out i have a problem) say, 3-4 years. So Kotta and Erjon grew up mostly having each other for playmates.**

**And for CamilleRomance, who was wondering what Erjon meant, it means "our wind" and is a Albanian name. **

**Next chapter might have some sky bison playmate time with the kiddos so prepare yourself for cuteness. :P**

**Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows! Have a great day. :D**


	4. A late bloomer

A Happy Family

* * *

191 AG; Late Fall – _Jinora is 30, Kai is 31, Kotta is 4, Erjon is 2. _

* * *

Watching the kids play with the sky bison was always fun, especially since it gave Kai and Jinora some much needed relaxation time. The adult sky bison of the herd at the Temple had taken to Kotta and Erjon like their own young, and the baby sky bison were as adorable was ever.

Jinora and Kai lay beside each other in the hay, Jinora's eyelids weighing heavily on her eyes, but she still kept them half-open. Kotta airbent herself onto a baby's back, giggling with delight. The little girl reminded Jinora of Ikki and Meelo when they were children, already fairly skilled at airbending. Erjon, however, was still getting the hang of walking, and hadn't shown any signs of airbending yet.

"Kai?"

Her husband looked up at her sleepily. "Hmm Jin?"

"Do you think Erjon's a nonbender?"

Kai sat up straighter, glancing over at their son. "I don't know, it's possible I guess. I'm not sure if my parents were benders or not, and Bumi was a nonbender even with two skilled benders as parents. No matter what though, I can tell he'll be a fighter like me."

"Are you sure that's a good thing?" his wife teased; Kai, always so mature, stuck his tongue out at her, electing a giggle. "I guess only time will tell."

"You're probably just glad your family doesn't have the responsibility of rebuilding the air nation all by yourselves anymore," Kai added.

Jinora leaned forwards, putting her hand on his knee, her breath tickling his ear. "Are you sure about that?" she whispered in a low voice and his breathing hitched. She fought back the urge to laugh at his reaction, and her attention snapped over to their kids when Kotta let out a shriek.

"Jon airbended!" she yelled. Erjon's expression was scrunched up, and he sneezed, flying a few feet in the air.

Jinora and Kai exchanged excited looks, while Kotta beamed proudly at her little brother. "Good job Jon," she told him. He grinned up at her, before a sky bison baby nudged him and he continued to play with it. Erjon was undeniably an airbender - just a late bloomer.

Kai scooped his son into his arms. "We'll all get to play airball, little guy."

Kotta clapped her hands. "Can we play now? Can we?" And although Erjon probably had no idea whatsoever what his sister was talking about, he joined in on the persistent pleading.

In the end, they didn't play airball, and instead took a nap all curled up together on the couch after a cup of hot cocoa. Personally, both parents thought it was time better spent.

* * *

**Kotta's so proud. Erjon's just excited. Kai and Jinora want to catch up on some much needed Z's. Everyone works out. Thanks for the reviews/favourites/follows you guys.**

**I'm also setting up an individual story just for this year's Kainora Week, simply titled "Kainora Week". (So original right?) Lot's of oneshots coming that way, for this week and future Kainora weeks.**

**As for Ale Wr's question, Kota with only one 't' means happiness, and good fortune, which I did not before. Her name started out as a simple combination of Katara and Korra's name, as stated in chapter 22: baby steps of "The thief and the airbender". However, I have suddenly decided she'll be really good at gambling when she's older - Jinora disapproves, Kai tries to but really is just impressed lol.**

**Kai and Jinora's next kid doesn't come for a couple of years (only 2 more years, actually) but I'll work my way there soon. And if anyone asked questions about the kids/drew anything related to them I'd love you forever so... go my lovelies. :)**

**Love you guys. Enjoy Kainora Week!**


	5. Pentapox

A Happy Family

* * *

192 AG; Mid-Spring - _Jinora is 31, Kai is 32, Kotta is 5, Erjon is almost 3._

* * *

Taking care of two sick children was not fun. Runny noses and fevers were symptoms of Pentapox, and Spirits did Jinora wish that both Erjon and Kotta hadn't come down with it. Although she doubted Kai was having fun either. The fevers caused both kids to be fussy and hard to work with, and it was a relief whenever they took their naps.

The doctors said it would take a week with he medicine for the Pentapox to go away. Which wouldn't have been a problem, if the medicine wasn't so disgusting. Erjon was still young enough to be tricked into taking it with his yogurt at breakfast, not realizing the fact his yogurt "taste weird" was because of the medicine. For Kotta, on the other hand, the parents were running out of clever tricks.

"Maybe we should just try flat out bribery?" Kai asked, he and his wife flopping onto their backs on the couch, Kotta and Erjon finally down for their naps.

Jinora waved her hand dismissively. "Airbenders aren't supposed to have earthly possessions. Besides, we'd be digging our own graves soon enough with that." Kai hummed in agreement. "The week's almost over. We can get through this."

He gripped his hand tightly. "I guess in sickness and in health applies to kids too? Wish I knew that when I signed up for them." That got Jinora to laugh lightly, but quietly enough so as not to wake Kotta and Erjon.

"I don't know Kai," she whispered as she leaned in close, her breath tickling his ear, "would it be so bad to make another airbender?"

Kai flushed, throat going dry. "Uh... not at all," he managed out, clearing his throat.

Jinora laughed loudly at the look on his face. "Hold on for a second dear, let's make sure the kids aren't sick first. Then, more airbenders."

Kai smiled at her. "Fair enough."

It was a relief when the Pentapox was finally out of the household and the kids were back to their usual loud and energetic selves, for more than one reason.

* * *

**Hi everyone! Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows. Kai and Jinora's third child will be popping up in a chapter or two, which is very exciting. As is Kotta's first official day of airbending training.**

**I chose Pentapox as the illness, 'cause who knows, it could exist, and it sounds like chicken pox... so yeah.**

**Happy Kainora Week! :D**


	6. Third time's the charm

A Happy Family

* * *

192 AG; Mid-Summer - _Jinora is 31, Kai is 32, Kotta is 5, Erjon is almost 3._

* * *

"Kai?"

Her husband's head popped through the crack in the door. "Yeah...?" His voice was slow, cautious, unsure of what she's going to say. She sounds a little upset, almost. "Listen, if this is about letting Kotta and Jon have cookies before dinner-"

"They what?"

"Nothing Jin!" He sighed, wishing he had kept his mouth shut. "Anyway, what did you want to tell me?"

He was grateful she let the subject drop and merely muttered, "That's why they didn't have room for their veggies," under her breath. Her beautiful brown eyes looked clouded as they locked gazes. "Kai... I think I'm pregnant."

Kai did a doubletake, before her words sink in. "Pregnant. Huh. How far along?"

"Two months. The baby bump will be showing up soon, actually," Jinora said. She placed a hand on her stomach, taking the seat next to him on their bed. "What are we going to tell Kotta and Erjon? Should we wait a little while, or...?" Kotta's tantrum of having a brother was still all too clear, even if the airbender now loved her little brother dearly.

"As long as they don't ask where babies come from, I'll be okay with whatever they say. Besides, if it's a girl, maybe Kotta will stop putting dresses on Jon."

"Okay," Jinora said slowly, happy they had figured out their next move - they'd tell the kids tomorrow morning. "Now," Jinora turned to her husband, "what's this about cookies?"

Kai gulped. "Funny story about that."

* * *

**Baby number three is on their way. Another chapter, and then the actual pregnancy/birth chapter. Get excited for more cuteness guys. **

**I hope you all enjoyed Kainora Week! I know I certainly did. :D Have a great day.**


	7. Sky

Winter 193 AG - _Jinora is 32, Kai is 33, Kotta is almost 6, Erjon isn't 4 yet. (Early January in our months.) _

* * *

"She's so tiny," Jinora murmured. The little baby in the pink blanket was fast asleep, but the tightness in Jinora's chest didn't fade away. She had come a month early, what if something went wrong? What if there was some sort of medical problem? What if-

"She's strong," Kai corrected gently. The baby had his skin, lighter though, and his brilliant green eyes. Her face, however, was all Jinora, as was the hair - the little tufts of it were extremely curly, just like her mother's. "She'll be alright, Lionturtle."

Jinora gave him a slight smile. "You're right, love."

"Aren't I always?" he quipped.

She let out a soft chuckle, and then gazed down at their little girl, a warm smile on her face. "She _is _strong though. As beautiful as the sky too, our little Lani."

It was a traditional airbender name, one Jinora had always loved. If Erjon had been a girl, she and Kai probably would've named him this. Speaking of Erjon... "Should we bring the kids in, to meet their new baby sister?"

Kai smiled and kissed his wife's forehead gently. "I'll tell them to be quiet."

Kai led Kotta and Erjon into the room, each child clutching one hand. Kotta's brown eyes were wide with fascination, and Erjon had a big smile on his face. "Say hello to your new sister, Lani," he said quietly. "You're her big brother and sister right? That means you always have to look out for her. Can you do that for mommy and me?"

Jinora coughed, "Mommy and _I_," and Kai half-smiled.

Kotta nodded, always up to the challenge. "Of course daddy. Isn't that right Erjon?" Erjon nodded earnestly.

The family spent the night in the hospital, and returning from going to the bathroom and finding Erjon and Kotta curled up around their mother and Lani in the hospital bed, Kai quickly wiped his eyes. It wasn't every day you saw something so beautiful, after all.

* * *

**Lani is here! God I love her. Her name means 'sky' in Hawaiian. :) I hope you all like the newest addition to the family :3 **

**An unexpected member will be added sooner than you'd think, but you'll have to wait a couple of chapters to get there... ;) **

**Also, for the lovely reviewer (although I'm too lazy to go through my reviews and see who 'cause I forgot) who asked where our favourite family lives, I figure they take over the Northern Air Temple as heads... Or at least 'assistants' to Tenzin. Or maybe they live on Air Temple Island in Republic City. I haven't fully decided yet.**

**Which one of these places do you prefer? Vote in the review box! :) **

**Anyways, thank you guys as always for all your reviews, favourites and follows. Love you! **


End file.
